


Crashing Down

by xenobia4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: It was their last night - their last night to live.Their last night to die.So once, just once, they both wanted some semblance of normality.





	Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ozzy Show](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482074) by smallworld-inc. 



_**Crashing Down** _

It was their last night.

Their last night to live - their last night to die.

In the morning, the final battle would take place and, who were they kidding? They knew there would be no coming back. In a way, both of the brothers found themselves ready for death.

They had been half-living for so long, they were tired and ready for everything to end.

So what to do on their last night?

The one thing they both wanted since they were younger: go to a concert.

Act like normal humans beings _for once_.

Get lost in the ecstasy of music and cheering.

To just be… _normal_.

But even with the semblance of normality, and in the middle of a song, Dean saw his brother with a tear-strewn face, because this would be the last time they would be together. The last time they would be able to see each other.

And so Dean did the one thing that had been on his mind since he began watching Sam - actually _watching_ Sam - grow up. And when his lips met his brothers, he didn’t care if people saw, he didn’t care about the music anymore - he just didn’t care. It was when Sam responded that Dean about broke down.

Both brothers - both with a deeper connection than the word “love” could ever explain - and this was it.

The last time he would be able to hold his younger brother.

The last time he would be able to look Sam in the eyes with those fake reassuring eyes.

_The last time before it all came crashing down._

**Author's Note:**

> I had based this little quip on the picture by smallworld-inc on Tumblr a few years back. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet. (^ ^)


End file.
